fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Tethe'llara
|kanji= |romanji= |alias= Storm Hammer |race= Tiger |birthday= |age= |gender= Male |height= 310 cm |weight= 304 kg |eyes= Yellow |hair= White (Using Magic) Red |blood type= |unusual features= |affiliation= Moon Drop Pilse Navarina |previous affiliation= |occupation= Mercenary |previous occupation= |status= |partner= Mithra Vardiel Silas Cocytus |base of operations= |relatives= |marital status= |magic= Lightning Magic Fire Magic }} Tethe'llara is a white tiger and a member of the team Moon Drop. A close companion of Silas Cocytus, he is often seen working with various other members. Despite being a tiger, Tethe' possesses the unique ability to not only speak, but also to cast magic. Appearance Like most White Tigers, Tethe' is a large, powerful beast coated entirely in white fur. Like other Tiger species, he has black stripes that run vertically along his body, the pattern of which is unique to both the Tiger species and the individual. In contrast to other members of his species though, Tethe'llara is able to cast magic, excelling particularly in Fire Magic. As a result, when his magic is being used, Tethe's entire coat changes from white to a shade of red, his body gaining runes at each of his shoulders. Furthermore, the back of his upper body spikes up, and the hair forms into a "Mohawk" of sorts. The last physical change is the fact that the end of his tail lights up with the respective element of the magic i.e. If using Fire Magic, the end of Tethe's tail lights up with fire. Personality History Born as a unique cub on the outskirts of the Canvas Forests, Tethe's family was slaughtered by Kharlan for the sole fact that Kharlan wanted their cave. Were it not for the timely arrival of Silas and the brief mercy of Kharlan, Thethe would not be alive. Afterwards, Thethe tagged along with Silas, stopping continuously at bars to urge Silas to take a rest. Later on Tethe would provide to be an invaluble ally for hunting down targets and would eventually gain it's unique name from a combination of a legendary wolf and the location of where it captured it's first target. *The Tale of "Team Moon Drop" Prologue Ch. 4 END OF PROLOGUE Synopsis |-| Main Storyline = Prologue Arc *The Tale of "Team Moon Drop" Prologue Ch. 4 END OF PROLOGUE '''Set Out! *Enter the Cocytus *The Godspells *The Felled Pride *Leopard in Knight's Clothing *The Devil Inside *Chasing a Zombie *Creating a Legend *Creating Moon Drop Dragon Hunting *So...now what? Relationships Silas Cocytus Physical Abilities Sense of Smell- Immense Physical Strength- Superior Speed- Magic Fire Magic- (火の魔法 Hi no Mahō) Lightning Magic- (雷系各種魔法 Kaminari Kei Kakushu Mahō) Elemental Control- (ようそべつしょり コントロール, Yousobetsushori Kontorouru) A magic that is unique to only Tethe'llara, Elemental Control is a sub-divison of Take-Over. Rather than utilizng a monster's form, EC instead allows the user to utilize a magic they have knowledge of to a greater extent. Originally created by Silas, he quickly stopped using it after realizing the risks it possessed. However, Tethe'llara, having a lesser amount of magic, can utilize this magic with very minimal risks. The power of EC comes from the fact that it transform's the user's body into that of the element, making overusing it a lethal decision. Trivia Category:Mage Category:Animals Category:Fire Magic User Category:Team Moon Drop